masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Victus
Adrien Victus is a turian general who fought in the First Contact War. During the Reaper invasion in 2186, he is deployed to lead the defense of Menae, one of Palaven's moons. Background Adrien Victus has served in the turian military for most of his life, and is known for being an exceptionally strong leader and very popular with his men. Despite his service record and admiration among those he leads, the rest of the turian military takes issue with the ethics of his tactics, which are noted for being both clever and unorthodox. During the war on Taetrus in 2185, Victus held his forces back to allow a salarian spy ring and turian separatists to wear each other down before attacking, claiming victory at the end with no casualties. He has a son, Lieutenant Tarquin Victus, who has been given command of the turian 9th Platoon. Mass Effect 3 In 2186, Victus is serving on Menae, where he is attempting to hold off Reaper forces. At some point during the battle, the leader of the Turian Hierarchy, Primarch Fedorian, is killed when his shuttle is shot down, resulting in Victus becoming the new Primarch of Palaven as defined by the Hierarchy's succession rules. Out of contact with the turians' base on Menae, Victus is unaware of his new status. Directed to Victus's location by General Corinthus, Commander Shepard attempts to retrieve the new primarch to represent the turians at a war summit. Victus is initially very reluctant to leave the defense of his homeworld, stating he is no politician and prefers to die alongside his men in battle. Ultimately, he is persuaded to leave with Shepard after realizing that his refusal to serve as a diplomat could jeopardize not only the fate of Palaven, but the rest of the galaxy as well. As the new primarch, Victus takes charge of the war summit with the humans, salarians and the krogan. He agrees to help Earth, but only after Shepard can secure krogan support to relieve Palaven. After the initial summit, Victus can be spoken to, where he appears cautiously optimistic about curing the genophage and the forging of a turian-krogan alliance. He likens the situation to the current conversation with the Commander. Turians and humans, both enemies at first, but now allies, attending a diplomatic meeting onboard the Normandy SR-2, a vessel developed in a joint effort between both races; though he slightly agrees with Dalatrass Linron's concerns about krogan expansion if the genophage is cured, stating he would rather have a grateful ally than an angry enemy. He also voices his fear of becoming Palaven's last primarch. After securing the krogan female from the STG base on Sur'Kesh, Victus requests Shepard to assist in the rescue effort of a turian top-secret team whose ship crashed on Tuchanka. However, he remains tight-lipped on the nature of the turian mission, stating that the mission is highly classified and that it is a matter of galactic importance. He reveals no more than the fact that his son, Lieutenant Tarquin Victus, is the commanding officer of the team. Shepard can choose to start on the rescue effort. Even after Shepard discovers that the team was sent to defuse a bomb placed strategically in the Kelphic Valley to cause major damage to the krogan population, Victus refuses to provide more information. It is revealed that the bomb was a relic of the Krogan Rebellions, planted in order to put down any further attempts by the krogan to resume the war and kept secret from them, hence Victus's reluctance to speak more openly. Later, Tarquin sacrifices himself ensuring the bomb was defused. Victus pays a high price to realize that secrets get people killed. Although he mourns his son's death, he is also proud of him. He states that his son's sacrifice will be remembered in the histories of the 9th Platoon, something any turian father would be proud of. After the genophage has been cured, he tasks Garrus Vakarian with the coordination of all turian efforts in the construction of the Crucible. He promises the Commander to be there for Earth when the time came. After the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, Victus sends the Commander an e-mail asking them to look into the activities of Din Korlack, a volus ambassador under suspicion of collaborating with Cerberus. Shepard can choose to pursue this investigation. As with other surviving characters and under proper conditions, he can be spoken to before the final push on Earth, where he notes that humans were there for Palaven in their hour of need, and with pride, so will the turians be there for the humans. de:Adrien Victus es:Adrien Victus fr:Adrien Victus pl:Adrien Victus ru:Адриэн Виктус uk:Адрієн Віктус